1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distributing signaling data of a network for analysis. More particularly, the present invention relates to capturing signaling data exchanged across multiple interfaces of a network and distributing the captured signaling data for parallel real time distributed analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, analyzing signaling data of a network enables detection and troubleshooting problems within the network. In many cases, signaling data from various sources that are only available locally need to be captured and analyzed to pinpoint problems within the network. As networks become more complex, hardware and software as well as cost of implementing the hardware and software needed to capture and analyze signaling data increases.
FIG. 1 shows a typical signaling data analysis interface 100. In FIG. 1, signaling data of a network 200 is analyzed based on the typical signaling data analysis interface 100. The general descriptions in relation to the network 200 of FIG. 1 are well known, and the signaling data refers to information concerned with establishment, control and management of data related to functions of the network 200.
Referring to FIG. 1, the network 200 includes a radio access network 10 that is connected to a core network 16 using an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network technology 14 where data cells or packets are exchanged between the radio access network 10 and the core network 16. The radio access network 10 having radio network controllers (RNCs) 15a and 15b is linked to the ATM network 14 via a known lu-CS (circuit switched) interface 12a and lu-PS (packet switched) interface 12b of a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS)(not shown). Each RNC is linked to a node B (13a and 13b in FIG. 1) based on the lub interface of the UMTS. Typically, node B refers to the function within the UMTS that provides a physical radio link between a user equipment (11 and 11a in FIG. 1) and the radio access network 10. Further, the user equipments 11 and 11a are interfaced with the radio access network 10 using a UMTS air interface (Uu in FIG. 1).
The core network 16 of the network 200 is interfaced with the ATM network 14 using a lu-CS (circuit switched) interface 12c and a lu-PS (packet switched) interface 12d. More specifically, the core network 16 comprises a mobile switching center (MSC) 17 for switching and exchanging data within the core network 16 that is interfaced with the ATM network 14 using the lu-CS (circuit switched) interface 12c, and a visitor location register (VLR) 19 having subscriber data that may be required for call handling and mobility management of subscribers. Also provided in the core network 16 are servicing a general packet radio support node (SGSN) (21a and 21b in FIG. 1) based on a general packet radio service (GPRS) that is generally known for keeping track of a location of a mobile station and performs security functions, etc. As shown in FIG. 1, the SGSN 21a in the core network 16 is interfaced to the ATM network 14 using the lu-PS (packet switched) interface 12d. The network 200 typically includes an equipment identity register (EIR) 23, a home location register (HLR) 27, short message service (SMS) 25, etc. for services such as categorically classifying mobile service, terminating signalling, providing traffic formats, converting protocols employed in mobile networks, etc.
As shown in FIG. 1, the typical signaling data analysis interface 100 has hardware components 18a, 18b and 18c correspondingly linked with the lub interface connecting each node B to the RNCs and the ATM network 14. The hardware components 18a, 18b and 18c capture signaling data exchanged within the network 200 and provide the signaling data for analysis using a local network 20 interface. The signaling data captured by the hardware components 18a, 18b and 18c can be stored in a storage server 22 and can be displayed to a user 24 using a distributed network analyzer software 26 providing ATM decoding and statistics information and a signaling analyzer 28 providing services, such as 3G call tracing, 3G decodes, etc.
The typical signaling data analysis 100 is limited to a one to one mapping of analysis hardware, such as the hardware components 18a, 18b and 18c, and analysis software tools similarly allocated as the distributed network analyzer software 26 and the and signaling analyzer 28. Specifically, the typical signaling data analysis 100 allows multiple interfaces to be connected to a single analysis session of the distributed network analyzer software 26 and the and signaling analyzer 28 but does not allow multiple interfaces to be connected to multiple analysis sessions. Accordingly, in a case where simultaneous analysis sessions need to be implemented, the typical signalling data analysis 100 requires implementation of multiple analysis hardware and software tools individually, increasing the complexity and cost of analysis tools.
Accordingly, it is important to provide users with analysis tools that allow the users to simultaneously run signaling data analysis sessions. As mentioned above, this becomes especially important as networks become increasingly complex and require capturing and analyzing signaling data from various sources. The use of the typical signaling data analysis prevents users from simultaneously analyzing signaling data and requires the users to setup the analysis sessions when there is a need to use the signaling data for multiple functions.